


Third man

by Ren



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 [4]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is getting tired of Arthur and Merlin's public displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 4, first and last times @ [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/). Also my first time writing a threesome.

They'd been riding back to Camelot ahead of the rest of the army, because Arthur wanted to be the first to bring the news of their victory back to his father. It had been a slow and tedious week of trudging along muddy roads and fording rivers swollen by the autumn rains, with no taverns, no distractions, nobody to fuck aside from Merlin and Arthur. And the problem was that Merlin and Arthur were already fucking each other.

If Gwaine had thought before that Arthur and Merlin weren't very good at keeping their relationship a secret, he had no idea how shameless they'd get after being separated from the rest of the knights. It was impossible to ignore the way their legs touched when they sat next to the fire, how Merlin bent his head and blushed as Arthur whispered something in his ear, how Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he watched Merlin lick his fingers clean after a meal.

More than once Gwaine had returned to their camp with an armful of firewood only to double back in a hurry as he caught sight of Merlin and Arthur tangled together, running back into the forest until all he could hear was the wind and rain on the tree branches and his own quick breath as he jerked off trying and failing to think about anything but the other two doing the same.

It was the hut that did it. At first, Gwaine was glad that they'd found it. It was just a one-room building made of stones and planks of wood, probably used by shepherds in the summer, but it was empty and it meant that they'd sleep with a roof over their heads for the first time in a week. Then Gwaine had caught sight of Arthur's hand on Merlin's hip, and the way Merlin's eyes darted to the only mattress, and there was only that much frustration that a bloke could take.

He'd rather spend the night under the rain rather than listen to Arthur fucking Merlin into the mattress. "I'll be outside," Gwaine said, picking up a blanket and the rest of his things and getting ready to leave.

"For the last time, Arthur, I told you," Merlin said, while Arthur frowned. "He doesn't want to."

Gwaine paused with one hand already on the door. "Want what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Merlin replied, quickly. "This was stupid, forget about it."

There had been something in his voice that made Gwaine turn around, and then Arthur stepped closer and pinned Gwaine to the door and kissed him.

And that was how Gwaine ended up sprawled on his back on the hut's only mattress while Merlin gave him the blowjob of a lifetime.

"God, you're noisy," Arthur hissed in Gwaine's ear, trailing one hand down his chest.

"It's not like this time there's anyone else who might hear," Gwaine replied. Then Merlin did something very clever with his tongue and Gwaine lost the power of coherent speech.

Arthur laughed. "You should have figured it out," he said. "We were hoping you'd join us sooner," he said, and Gwaine almost went mad at the thought of what he'd missed. Merlin with beads of sweat on his forehead, his lips red and stretched around Gwaine's cock, and Arthur naked and half-hard and golden in the firelight.

Then Merlin sat back and glared at Arthur. "Will you do something already, you prat?" he said. Arthur smirked and pulled him closer for a quick kiss before moving behind Merlin.

Gwaine propped himself on his elbows just in time to see Merlin throw back his head as Arthur slid two fingers into him while muttering something that sounded like "worst manservant ever". Merlin grinned and took Gwaine's cock in his mouth again.

Gwaine could feel Merlin's head bobbing at the same rhythm as Arthur's fingers pushing into him, and then Arthur replaced his fingers with his cock, and Gwaine thought about Arthur and Merlin sitting next to each other and whispering. Did they talk about how Merlin would look, stretched by both Gwaine and Arthur's cock, his blue eyes gone dark with lust?

A cry was all the warning that Gwaine could give Merlin before coming. Merlin caught most of it on his face but didn't seem to mind, just pulled Gwaine down for a kiss, and Gwaine tasted himself on Merlin's lips.


End file.
